Since You've Been Gone
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Neville Longbottom and his boyfriend Theodore Nott break up after dating for almost a year right before the Sectionals for the Glee Club. Will his pain and hurt help Neville's singing out? And will Neville be able to move on from Theo? Will eventually be Neville/Hannah and Theo/Blaise.
1. Since You've Been Gone

**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Anit-Romance Awareness Challenge, and Herbology Hangout on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Anti-Romance Awareness Challenge I wrote for write about breaking up/divorcing. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the Fandom of Glee, the pairing of Neville/Theo, and the dialogue of "I never loved you anyway.". Warning for mentions of cheating and sex. Also this is the first time I'm writing anything to do with Glee. So I hope I do the character's that I did use justice. I hope you all enjoy Since You've Been Gone.**

Neville wished that he hadn't been placed next to Theodore Nott for Sectionals. But Mr. Schuester had insisted that everyone be in a certain order and that order happened to have Neville standing next to his now ex-boyfriend Theo. This made practices like now a tad bit awkward. Especially seeing as Blaise was standing on Theo's other side.

"Since you'be been gone," the group began to sing the Kelly Clarkson song, "I can breathe for the first time. I'm still moving on. Yeah. Yeah. Thanks to you, Now I get what I want..."

"Guys, it's sounding a bit flat," Will Schuester says stopping in front of Neville. "Neville, you need to put more of your heart into it. Sing the song like it's your own break up your singing about."

A deep blush colored Neville's face. Not only at being singled out by one of his favorite teacher at William McKinley High School. But also because he didn't think anyone else knew about what happened between him and Theo. The memories of what happened a few days ago played through Neville's mind again.

_"I never loved you anyway," Theo had shouted at Neville after he'd tried to ask about their future. "I only went out with you to get Blaise jealous. It was only a fling, Neville."_

_"It wasn't only a fling to me, Theo," Neville cried as he tried to get the other boy to listen to him. "I actually had feelings for you. I love you. Why are you doing this to me?"_

_"Because I can't be the person you want me to be when I'm in love with someone else. You're a sweet guy, Neville. But you're not the one I see myself being with..."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I...I've been cheating on you with Blaise for weeks now. It's always been him."_

_"What does Blaise have that I don't?" Neville looked over at the Italian boy who watched warily from the other side of the room. "Really, Theo, what does he have that I don't? What can he do for you that I can't?"_

_"Neville," Theo sighed, "that just it. It's what he's willing to do to me that you're not. We've been dating for a few months and yet we haven't even..."_

_"I don't do that, Theo. That isn't the way to prove you love someone."_

_"You're right. It's not the way to prove you love someone. But it feels so damn good and I like to feel good. I enjoy the way he makes me feel. I haven't enjoyed us for a few weeks. It's not fair to you to keep going this way. I'm sorry if you can't handle that but we're over, Neville. Just get over it."_

_Neville had watched dejectedly as Theo was pulled into a passionate kiss by Blaise Zabini. The Italian boy pulling the other, more than compliant, boy out of the room by his belt. Tears started to fall down Neville's face as the sound of the heated make out session reached his ears. _

"You alright, Neville?" a voice from overhead asked him.

Neville shook his head. "Does everyone know what a fool I am?" he asked not looking up at the speaker.

The sound of a chair being pulled out and someone sitting down in brought Neville's head. He hadn't expected the person to actually sit down and talk to him. He wasn't surprised to find Rachel Berry sitting next to him. She was always trying to help someone people or comfort them.

"What do mean, Neville?" Rachel asked confused. "How have you been a fool? And why did you blush when Mr. Schuester pointed out that you were a bit off today?"

"You won't tell anyone? Will you?" That was the last thing Neville needed. For everyone to hear not only was Theo Nott using him but also that he was still a virgin.

"I promise," she told him and Neville knew that he could trust Rachel with his secret.

"Theo was cheating on me for I don't know how long with Blaise Zabini." Neville snorted angrily as the memory replayed in his head yet again. "Worse of all he did it here. At school. He broke up with me right over there."

"Neville, I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"He wanted things that I wasn't really ready to give and he decided he'd go to someone who was more willing to give them." Neville sniffled as he wiped at his nose. "I was afraid that someone had said something when Mr. Schuester said to sing the song like it was about my own break up. I was afraid because I thought someone had mentioned to him..."

"Mr. Schuester wouldn't judge you like that. You know that Neville." Rachel put a comforting hand on Neville's shoulder. "And Theo is the fool to break up with someone as sweet as you just so he can have his fun."

"Thank you, Rachel."

"You'll find someone that's perfect for you, Neville, and then all of this will seem like nothing."

Mr. Schuester chose that moment to call them all back together to continue practicing for the Sectionals. Knowing that Mr. Schuester was right about using the pain of his break up with Theo Neville re-took his place. With a final look at Theo he channeled all his hurt and pain and put them out through his vocals.

"Since you've been gone."

**I hope you all enjoyed Since You've Been Gone. I would also like to point out here and now that I do own Harry Potter, Glee, or the song Since You've Been Gone. J. owns Harry Potter. The creators of Glee own Glee. And Kelly Clarkson owns the song Since You've Been Gone.**


	2. Dinner Dates and Baiting

**Hey everyone. This is the second chapter of Since You've Been Gone. It's place a few hours after the events of Since You've Been Gone. Warnings for fade to black sex. I hope you all enjoyed Dinner Dates and Baiting Part One.**

After the practice was over Theo felt Blaise grab his belt loop pulling him after the Italian boy. Blaise was always so insistent on having his attention after they'd been near Neville. Theo could almost believe that Blaise was afraid that Theo'd leave him.

"Blaise," Theo panted as he tried to keep up with the other boy's strides, "where are we going?"

"You'll see," Blaise smirked over his shoulder as he lead Theo down the hallway of William McKinley High School. He couldn't help the need to be with Theo. Especially after having to watch that loyal idiot Theo used to date still moon over him.

"Blaise," Theo sighed again as almost stumbled, "you're going to hurt me if we keep going at this pace."

Blaise rolled his eyes at this catching sight of the gym doors up ahead. He knew by this time there'd be no one around this area of the school. Which was exactly what they needed for what he had in store for Theo. He'd show Theo that he wasn't missing out being with him instead of Longbottom.

Theo felt his back make contact with the set of lockers behind him as Blaise pressed himself firmly against the other. Before he could catch his breath though Blaise's lips were on his own. Tongue probing for entrance to his mouth.

A smirked crossed Blaise's lips as he cupped Theo through his pants causing the other boy to gasp. Taking advantage of this moment Blaise's tongue manuvered it's way past Theo's lips and teeth.

A moan left Theo's lips. He loved it when Blaise was dominant like that. Pushing Blaise against the other set of lockers his hands roaming freely over the other boy's body Theo knew exactly were this going end up. Another moan left his mouth. "Blaise," he moaned against the other boy's lips.

"Yes," the other boy moaned back. "A hundred times yes. Now."

Meanwhile as Blaise and Theo were losing themselves in their own passions in the locker room of the gym, Neville was walking down the hall thinking about what Rachel had said to him earlier. It made a lot more sense than getting embarrassed about Theo leaving him for Blaise.

Footsteps sounded from behind Neville making him whirl around to find out who was coming after him. Shock filled him when he found Hannah Abbott standing behind him.

"I'm sorry," she said brushing a bit of her shoulder length blonde hair behind her ear. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Rachel back there. I think he's being pretty stupid to let someone as sweet and considerate as you go." A pretty pink blush colored her cheeks as she gave Neville a quick look over. He was a pretty handsome boy. Tall with dark hair and dark eyes. He was totally the sort that Hannah usually went for. But was she the sort that he could find herself going for.

"It's alright," Neville told her.

"No it's not. You deserve better than that." A smile crossed her face. "Do you want to go get something to eat with me? Get to know each other a little bit better?"

Neville blushed a deep scarlet. He didn't know if getting dinner with Hannah would be a good idea or bad one. But then again he found her as attractive as he had found Theo attractive when they were dating. He wasn't even very sure about how he was feeling right now. Or what or who he wanted.

"Sure," Neville told her hoping to clear a few things up. And most of all to get his mind off the sounds coming from the locker room. "I'd like that a lot actually."

Neville allowed Hannah to slip her hand into his. Following her towards her car. Maybe this wouldn't be to bad. Maybe.

Meanwhile back in the locker room Theo was finishing buttoning his shirt back up as he heard the sounds of a shower starting. He could hear the water falling off of Blaise and knew why the other boy did this afterwards every time. He knew Blaise's parents would never except that their son was gay. He also knew that they blow a gasket if they ever found out that their son was indeed actually having sex with another boy.

"See you late, Blaise," he called as he gathered his backpack up.

"You can joi..."

"I think I'd better be going. My father will probably be wondering where I am."

"But we are meeting at our spot later tonight? Right?" Blaise raised an eyebrow at Theo. Wiggling said eyebrow suggestively at the other boy. "I'm looking forward to it."

"We are," Theo said giving Blaise a quick peck on the lips before watching the other boy dress. "I'm looking forward to it too..."

"But?"

"You have to tell your parents about us sometime Blaise. They're gong to figure out that something is up..."

"I don't think you understand, Theo. It's not as easy for me to talk to my parents about things like this. The wouldn't understand what I see in what we do when we're together." Blaise sighed as he buttoned up his shirt. "We can discuss this later tonight. After." Blaise kissed Theo again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Theo watched Blaise walk off towards were his father usually picked him. Something had seemed a bit off between them back there. A fear rose to the back of his mind that perhaps Blaise was playing Theo like Theo had played Neville.

##########################################################################################

"Did Theo take the bait?" Mr. Zabini asked his son as the boy climbed into the car.

Blaise smiled as looked at the thick layers of hickeys covering his neck. "Not yet, Father," he said warily. "But the way I'm going I think I can convince him to do whatever we need him to do."

"Of course you can. You're very convincing when you know what they want."

_But how can I convince anyone of doing what you want when I don't even know what you want,_ Blaise thought bitterly as his father drove them home. "I do my best," he said with a smirk.

"You have prepare for tonight. You have to get the Nott boy to join our cause."

Blaise sighed as he leaned his head against the window. He didn't want to lose another person to their stupid cause. He'd just gained Theo and now his father wanted him to give him up to this stupid cause.

**I hope you all enjoyed Dinner Dates and Baiting Part One. **


End file.
